Rage Crisis
by cjkid123
Summary: When things in both worlds start to dissaper and reappear in place of objects from the other What will happen, Worlds will live, Worlds will die, But Both Universes will never be the same again!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge -

Universe - The universe is commonly defined as the totality of everything that exists, including all physical matter and energy, the planets, stars, galaxies, and the contents of intergalactic space, although this usage may differ with the context.

Somewhere in the universe there was what appeared to be nothing at all but pure blackness all around it, Nothing but the cold freezing air of space vacumming through what may have seem to have been a univrse or perhapse a galaxy that has been sucked away by a black hole, . . . At least until a litte tiny dim of light appeared out of nowhere and as it grew so did it's showings around structure seemed to be of a hard substance considering it was cold, grey and able to survive in the deep vacumms of space. Suddenly cracks of light started flowing and enveloping all over it's body making it brighter with a yellow golden glow as shiny as the light of the sun itself. Then as it opened up it was to be revealed a hard solid body with the yellow light glowing over his craks as it's face resembled that of an skeleton as it's eyes glew bright with a face full of rage as the creature held up his hand, opened his plam with a world in it's hand.

?: Yes!, It is finally time for my plan to renact it's self once again, although this time all of the advantage will have been at my side from the beginning, Now no one shall stand in my way!"

Then just as the creatures eye started to shine as bright as full star sun like planets he chrushed the globe within his hand destroying a planet in the process as all that can be heard in the vacumm of space is the creatures insane hidious laugh ecoing all over and beyound.

Meanwhile there seems to be a meeting in the realm only know to it's inhabitans and a few others as Edenia where it would appear that One half of the protectors of the realm only know as Taven son of former protector Argus and Sorceress Delia is adressing his latest status report to the princess of the realm who is know to by all who live there as Kitana within her palace side of the kingdom that her Mother Sindel ruled over as the Queen.

Kitana's POV

It has been quite awkward as of late, I can't quite put my finger on the tip of what exactly that problem is but something scratching at the back of my head is telling me that something is missing within the realms that exsisted besides Edenia, What ever the problem is I would need worry later about it for Taven, One of the finest warriors in almost any of the realms has returned from his daily reports to update me on the situation that take place on this world as of whom I've appointed personal protector of this realm beside the group that Jade and I founded for when we are away handling more urgent matters, Prehapse whatever it is that he has to tell me will be enough to take my mind off this lingering mystery that puzzlez me, . . . . . or at least I hope.

Taven: " Princess I have come to report my status on our current condition."He says as he kneels on one knee with one hand on the floor clenched in a bowing stance as he bowed before Kitana whom had rise from her throne and walked toward him until she stood infront of him.

Kitana: " You need not bow Taven, Just inform me on what has happened as of recent"

As Taven gets back up he response.

Taven: " Suprisingly nothing, I have travled and scaned the areas around Edenia and have found no trouble whats so ever, No Ambush from hordes of Tarakans,Any Outworld enforcement or even a simple fight between two children to make matters more wonderous, I must admit when my father left this world I would have though that after the defeat of Blaze that he would be the last of any of the realms worries but unfortunatly something has been a bother to me as of late"

Kitana: " Don't worry you arent the only one who feels an unsteady feeling Taven, I also take worry in that something has happened but I don't know what, who, where, when or even why?"

Taven: " Well if this is as serious as you and I make take it to be for safe measure I feel we should contact lord Raiden, He has been like Family to my Mother and Father for many generations and has changed since the last him and I faced off, prehapse he might give us nore insight into our problems for I know no one who knows about what goes on in the realms more than him"

Kitana: " I afriad that I must agree with you Taven, this seems to be getting at me day in and out unallowing me to fully conentrate on my duties as princess of Edenia, Indeed we do need hid help"

Taven: " Very good then I shall see if I can go fetch him in the temple of the gods"

Kitana: " If possible I may very well need to contact Liu Kang and the rest of the Kombatans as well depending if Raiden makes the outcome that something ugent is what we have been scencing"

Taven: " You do what you must princess, I bid you farewell as I go to seek him out"

Kitana: " May you have luck on finding him very soon"

Taven: " Don't worry princess I will do my best to find him quickly.

With that he leaves my throne room where I rest, I can't help but wonder if there is truely something wrong now that I've learned that Taven has the same feelings as of recent, I just hope that when I see Raiden that it won't be as bad as I feel it is going to be. But then once I step outside of my room onto my balcony I see the wierdest scene unimaginable by the ordinary eye who has never seen specticals like this but beining that I 've live for about 10'000 years I've seen much but this scenery in Edenia seemed so familiar for what I saw almost told me the answer to my question almost.

End of POV

What Kitana saw was it storming in the sky with dark cosmic clouds shooting out gold lighting on the ground lighting the area with golden cracks separating the land.

Meanwhile

On the world of earth or particularly this New Earth as it's inhabitans called it due to multiple earts exsisting in thier universe there was but a similar scenery on the island of the amazon's known as Themyscira as cosmic clouds covered the island with the same golden lighting and cracks on the ground as well. As the amazon's analize this strange anomaly one imparticular was willing to get to the bottom of it and it was none other than the super heronie known as Wonder Woman aka Diana Princess of themyscira who had just comeback from putting cheeta behind bars once again and on her way she notice the storm starting almost as if she saw the clouds give birth to this massive strom that seemde to be surounded by her home island from witch she was contacted from immideitly after cheetas lock up.

Wonder Woman POV

I had just finishe dealing with Cheeta and after words felt that todays work of playing superhero was over that is untill I was contacted my mother her self Hippoltya and said to come home for she felt something important had just transpired somewhere she wasn't certaint of but still thinks it big enough not only for our univrses sake but another as well, What ever riddle it is I'm going to find out what exactly is going on because for a while I've also shared some of those hard feelings. Once I arrived on my invisible jet I was greeted by some of the warriors that stood ground on the landing area's.

Warrior 1: " Diana it has been a while"

Wonder Woman: "Prehapse more than a while if my mother has conntacted me on something this urgent, Where is she now?"

Warrior 2 : " She awaits you in her room at the top of . . ."

Wonder Woman: " Thank You sister that is all the information that I need"

As I finally prepare to face my mother I find that she has her back turned toward he balcony which holds the sight of all of Themyscira and as I approach her she knows my precense.

Hippoltya: " Diana I see you came immediately after recieving my message . . . .good"

Wonder Woman: " Mother what is going on . .. what is the meaning of this unworldly storm and this feeling that you sense?"

Hippoltya: " There is only so much that I can explain but for concern reason of Themyscira I feel that this cosmic storm is man's doing but not just any man's doing . . . something much greater causes this apocolipse"

Wonder Woman: " Who do you think would be causing this disaster mother, . . . Is it possible that . . . Ares?"

Hippoltya: " No . . . Ares if not able to conger this much disaster in this fast of time, It's a being much more powerful or prehapse much worse"

Wonder Woman: " But the only entity I can think of what this force haven't been heard from in a while, Brainiac, Black Adam, Specter, all that haven't been herd from except . . "

Hippoltya: " Darkseid? "

Wonder Woman: " No . . I don't think . . well . . . no it can't be Superman would have been the first one to inform us but according to him he says that High father hasen't sensed Darkseids precense on Apokolips as of recent but still things could have changed"

Hippoltya: " It is all a mystery but . . "

She wa then cut off as well as both our attentions as a scream was herd from in the sky in which lighting had stuck something within the air while on it's way over to this direction.

Wonder Woman: " Mother if I may be excused to go and investigate this?"

Hippoltya: " Hurry Diana . . .this may be a clue to this current crisis"

As I leave my mothers room and take into the clouds where gold lighting shoots from all directions with hard rain pouring out from it I go as fast as I can to go and get whatever it is on it's way over here and as I approach the object it appear to be a person, a body clutching it's right shoulder where it seemed to have been strucked at by the lighting.

Wonder Woman: " Don't worry I'm taking you to safty, If you can understand me . ."

?: " Astro-Harness . . . where . . ?"

As I heard it's voice it was a voice that was familliar but I didn't want to believe it but the moment it said Astro-Harness I knew immediately that it could have been only one person"

?: " Where is . . .'

Wonder Woman: " Is . . . that you . . . ORION!"

Orion: " Diaaa . . "

Wonder Woman: " Don't worry we are almost to cover from this storm"

As soon as we arrive to the front of the palace Orion immediately colapsed on the floor seemingly out of breath but even though he was indeed need of rest I needed anwsers immidiately such as how did he come back to life and such.

Wonder Woman: " That wound looks bad I think you'll find that the woman here will due good in seeing that your injury is healed"

Orion: " Nonsense I can . . . I can take care of myself . . . this injury is nothing . . . I have taken worse!"

Wonder Woman: " You know for someone who is dubed the Dog Of War you surely do live up to the arrogance of the name"

As he stands he takes his helmet of to reveal his face.

Orion: " Now where has my Astro-Harness gone unless that reched Lightning destroyed it!"

Wonder Woman: " First things first Orion, How is it that you came back to life, The last I heard you were killed by the Raidon Bullet"

He stands there in front of me with a motionless face looking at me not knowing what to say almost but to me it seemed that he was hiding something.

Wonder Woman: " Well Orion is there an anwser or do you want me to have to force it from you?"

Orion: " You will force nothing from me woman but to be honest I . . . I . . .I haven't the slightest clue on how I came about to the plane of reality once again, All I can remeber is the sight of something shining in my face, the golden light that the lighting shares in my face with a voice telling me "You are needed for a New World!" Then immediately I appeared on New Genesis before High Father and Lightray with both surprising faces, Soon after High father revealed that the gods sent him a message which said "Hide the Universe !" And no sooner did this storm appear on New Genesis"

Wonder Woman: " What this exact storm on your world?"

Orion: " Yes Unfortunatly we too are in danger from the storm to whom I though was Darkseids doing but after visting Apokolips the New Gods had no clue as to where Darkseid had gone to for the storm also roamed over the hellish planet, It's as if this storm is covering every part of the univrse making it unescapable, no one is safe from this!"

Wonder Woman: " If that's the case than we have to contact the league, If it is some universal CRISIS once again than it must be brought to attention"

Orion: " Doing that would be pointless"

Wonder Woman: " Why is that!"

Orion: " After investigating Apokolips The wacth tower would be my next stop into finding out what has transpired and speaking to Kal-El but as I arrived were I would have though were to have been it's location it wasn't there, it's as if something madde it no more out of thin air"

Could it have been possible, The Watch Tower gone with all those herose aboard as well, Could the strom have caused this.

Orion: " Would believe that the storm may have been the doing of the dissaperance of the tower but that is only pure speculation."

Wonder Woman: " A very good one at that as of right now, If anything first we have to contact Superman so that we can properly gather the herose of earth toghter and see what it is that . . ."

Then it starts right in front of my eyes.

Orion: " AHHHHGGGGUHHHH!"

Wonder Woman: " ORION!, WHATS HAPPENING WITH YOU!"

I screamed as he started to envelop in a yellow aura that was coming back to me as he fell on his knees and hands.

Orion: " Don't know . . . it . . it's . . ."

I go to reach for him for help until he raises his head and I see the horror that I once saw in my own eyes, The angry pain and aguish all in one running through him as his eyes glew a bright gold yellow.

Wonder Woman: " No it can't be!"

Orion: " Stray from me DIANA!"

Warrior 1: " Diana what has happened we heard screams!"

Wonder Woman: " Stay back all of you immediately!"

Back on Edenia

Kitana's POV

As I await Taven and Raiden Jade has come not long ago with dire news of thing transpiring from all sides of the realms which was not to go unattended by.

Jade: " So that is what has been happening all over the realms, It seems that this God storm is not only taking form apon only Edenia but the other realms as well!"

Kitana: " But if that is the case then why have the elder gods taken action of any sort or why has Raiden not try to reach out to the kombatbans for an explianation of all this"

Jade: " Prehapse it is possible that he is else where attending to this storm CRISIS from spreding any futher, Either than that I have no clue"

I couldn't believe all that I've heard from this point as it only brings my tuition to life futher, For whatever was missing or what ever was giving me these thoughs of uneasyness was part of this cause until one possibility came to mind immedately.

Kitana: " Jade!"

Guessing that my sudden rise of voice suprised her she response almost instantly.

Jade: " Yes Kitana!"

Kitana: " It may be a little farfeched but have you gone to Outworld, Seen if anything dealing with Shao Kahn has transpired"

Jade: "I have . . . and as sad as it is to say the least I haven't seen nor have the locals heard of him as of recent, No illegal activite has been preformed in Outworld which as much as I hate to say again bothers me greatly"

Kitana: " Then my hunch was correct, If he is missing then Shao Khan must be responosible for all of this, But what godly power he has obtained to preform this action is beyound my knowleged"

Jade: " I don't think It is Shao Kahn for I don't think with any weapons in exisitancce can create this,No I feel it is someone much stronger or something much stronger at work"

Kitana: " But what!"

I become to fustrated with everything around me, I don't know what to believe. But as soon as I had finished Taven arrived.

Taven: " Excuse me is this private"

Kitana: " No you are welcome to come in but where and why is Raiden absecnt from your side?"

Taven: " I have but almost unusual news, As I had searched him out in the moutain temples where the kombatans usually meet I was going to approach it hoping to gain Raiden's grace for entry until . . ."

He stops and looks away from me downward but I needed to know what it was that happend next.

Jade: " Continue Taven what happend?"

Taven: " You will not believe me even if I told you"

I've had enough as I walk toward him face to face demanding an answer.

Kitana: "What transpired, ANSWER USE TAVEN!"

Taven: " I f you wish to know then as I approached the moutain multiple lighting bolts started to erupt in the skies with a godly like voice I haven't heard before, At first I though it was the elder gods until I saw the action that was displayed!"

Jade: " What was it that the voice said and what action was it?"

Taven: "It said "This New World of mine will require reshaping of this acient vessel !" and then suddenly more that thousands of golden Lighting bolts flashed and before my eyes taken the temple that Raiden roams in, I felt that with it gone that the possibility that Raiden could be . . ."

I could not believe what I just heard, Could it be that something more powerful that the elder gods themselves had struck and killed Raiden along with his temple for "Reshaping it for this New World !"

Jade: " It can't be!, No Raiden could not have gone or be taken that easily without a fight at least"

Taven: " I know what I've seen Jade and . . ."

Then it starts right in front of my eyes.

Taven: "AHHHHHHUUGGGHHHHH!"

Kitana: " Taven what is the meaning of this!"

Taven: "This pain within my chest, As if some sort of RAGE wants to burts out of me aaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He then colapses on his knees and hands and starts to envelop in something most familar, A yellow golden glow around him as he screasms in pain which then turns into anger as he raises his face towards mine and Jade.

Taven: " STAY AWAY PRINCESS!"

Jade: " BY THE GODS!"

Kitana: " Taven what's happening!"

Orion: " I don't know Diana!, I feel something happaning ARRRRRRRGGGG!"

Wonder Woman: " What exactly!"

Taven: "I can't say what exactly but . . ."

Orion: " I . . "

Taven: " Don't . . . .

Orion: " Feel . . ."

Taven: " I . . ."

Orion: " Have . . ."

Taven : " Much . . .

Taven & Orion: " LONGER!"

And as they both explode full of golden light Jade is hit with a ball from the energy sending her out side of the balacony off the palace.

Jade: " AHHHHHH"

Kitana: " JADE!"

But as she turn her attention to Taven once again as another explosion happens once again in the same exact area the light dissapears as smoke clears ffrom her room out into the open balcony she reopens her eyes and slowly put her gaurd down slightly as she saw the black smoke clearing from where Taven exploded as she saw a body standing up from within the black cloud of smoke.

As I place my gaurd down I find a emrging body from within the smoke and wonder if it is Taven or not so I call for him.

Kitana: "Taven!, . . Taven are you there?"

All I heard was coughing from whom ever it was but asuring myself that it would be Taven I walk foward to give him a hand as I extended mine.

Kitana: " Here take my hand I will get you medical treatment."

But to ny suprise instead of my hand he grabs my wrist and tosses me effortlessly across my room and toward a wall hitting my back creating a crack.

Kitana: " Ahh!"

Orion: " Now you scorcerss whench you shall be the one answering my questions from here on out or you will see untimly death at the hands of Orion Dog Of War From New Genesis!"

Orion, New Genesis, I have never heard of such a realm before but I could care less for he has threaten me and caused the explosion which caused Jade out of my palace, He will soon find that I'm am not so easy to interigate.

Orion:" Well now are you ready to explaine your self which!"

As Kitana stood she spun quickly teleporting behind Orion placing both hands on his waist and slaming him on his head then following up with doing a back spin in mid-air tossing him into another part of her room walls returning the favor.

Orion: " Uhhhn!"

Kitana: " I'm afraid you are mistaken Orion of New Genesis, As for whom I am the name is Princess Kitana of the realm Edenia and I'm afraid you will answering to my demands this day, Why have you come here ? Do you work for Shao Kahn?"

He then recovers suprisingly fast charging after me as I guard myself with my metal fans expanding them selves covering my whole body but he easily pucnhes right through them hitting me on my jaw.

Orion: " Foolish futile woman, To think you can take me by suprise and still survive after words is a mistake you shall soon learn dose not go unattended by me!"

Now we both lay on the ground with him on top off me grasping each other trying to get the better the other.

Meanwhile in an empty white space

Theres a figure with a portal in front of it showing Kitana & Orion fighting and it speaks.

Amazing how thr irony that is before me, the would be children of the combined entity that threathens both realities are trying to best each other while there worlds fall around them, Prehapse I should watch futher to see what else transpires.

Back on Edenia as Kitana is engaed with Orion in a tussle she notices something in the coner of her eye, A cloud with another image of a city decending upon the ground almost as if it's erasing and replacing Edenia.

Kitana: " No!"

Orion: " Whats wrong, prepared to sureneder ninja!"

Kitana: " No, Get off of me you bafoon!"

As I give This Orion character one strong knee to the gut and then one to the chin I pick use upward and in mid-air I spin 3 times then release him knocking him into a statue which should keep him down . . . for now"

Orion emerging from the ruble with his hand on his head.(Why dose my strength not act on normal levels, That punch alone should have killed her, . . . unless the Lihting has some how caused my abilities to betray me.)

As I run to the balcony I see a sight thatn I would have never imagined possible, Although I have seen the cities of earthrealm I have never seen anything like this before, All the city covered in metalic material with wired shaped buildings and flying mobile that they call cars if I remember correctly and of all it's snowing with the black cosmic storm still hovering over in the sky with it's raginging gold lighting shotting from it. I then see a sign that reads "Welcome to 31st centry Metropolis".

And over at the headquarters of the team of super teens we see two members currently standing over the roof tops off the building which are Karate Kid and Dream Girl.

Karate Kid:" I still cannot believe what has transpired as of recent Dream Girl, for instance my return from the realm of the dead with a light speaking to me saying "You are needed for the purpose of the New World!" and then arrive in front of the Legion, Almost non of it makes sense"

Dream Gril: " I to am suprised by your sudden reserection but I still can't get off the fact that I didn't see this coming in my dreams or any future messages I've received, What is going on Val"

Karate Kid: " I haven't a clue Nura but we must worry about that later for the strom has spwaned prehapse a place where we may obtain answers."

Val points to the palace of Edenia that suddlenly appeared in Metropolis.

Dream Girl: " All right will go and investigate but if we run into any trouble we contact the Legion"

Karate Kid: " With my skill and prowless concentration I highly doubt that anything that looks that old will pose any threat to us."

Dream Girl: " For the sake of the universe I hope you are right"

And as they journey off Orion walks toward Kitana about to question her until he catches the sight before him and is left speechless.

Orion: " What . . What have you done?"

and around the same time Taven had arrived in place of Orion back on Themysicra.

Kitana POV

As I see what I feared the most would happen be in front of me . . .

Wonder Woman Pov

I still can't take my eyes off the inebitable . . . .

Kitana POV

And that was that everything around me was shifting between realms . . .

Wonder Womans POV

Shifting between Universes . . . . . .

Kitana Pov

And it would not stop for I Knew that from here on out things would get worse . . .

Wonder Woman POV

Matters would get worse and that this would only be . . . .

Kitana & Wonder Woman Pov

The Begnning Of The End Of This RAGE CRISIS!

End of Pro Louge 


	2. The Begining Of The End

Here in the city of crimes in alley ways were creatures of the night or regular mobsters that appeared just to mug someone or just to do horrable deeds for there own purposes. But on this stormy night in Gotham City the defender Batman was chasing after one of his non regulars or at leastnow a days he is. The man had run far and tried to get Batman off his back by going block for block hiding in buildings which didn't worry since it was night were Batman had the advantage, By battling in both unarmed and armed combat, And even threathning to kill witness if he haden't left him alone but nothing worked for him at all. The man decided to finally stop on as buildings of a old school movie theather was on his left and a abandond hotel on his right with only the street lights he stoped he felt a rain drop on his forehead and then afterwards more followed as it started pouring onhim as all he could see from looking above to the two buildings was a shadow bluring back and forth from building to building as it made it's way down.

Deadshot: " Come on bats stop screwing with me!"

There was no answer at all just blurs passing back and forth in front of him now and nervously he shoots the direction that the blurs move hoping to hit something but instead nothing, it's like hitting thin air which is no result.

Deadshot: " Listen I had to kill Carscasey Bradock, You know a legal hire and a legal contract"

Batman: " You killed a man who I needed answers from about the recent durg cartels moving in on the shore base of Gotham Harbor, The only man that was close to the kingpin of the whole opperation but unfortunately since you decided to do away with him I guess I'll have you as a substitue and then prehapse do away with you!"

Batman's voice was heard in the air as Deadshot kept his aim still and blurted.

Deadshot: " Your bluffin, There's no way your gonna sacrafice your good reputation with the JLA and kill me over some drug dealer!"

Batman: " Ohh no . . . Try me"

Just as he said that out of nowhere a black blur past him and knocked him back on the ground and one of his wrist mounted guns out of his arm as well. At this point Deadshot actting upon nervousness starts aiming and shooting at any and all the shadow that Batman could possibly hide in while sweating in nervousness. After fireing a couple of rounds he starts to pant and breathe in and out heavily out of breath.

Deadshot: " Da . . . .Damm . . . .Dammit . . . WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOUR ASS ALREADY DAMMIT!"

And as he was finished he heard foot steps behind him and almost immedately turned and let out all his ammo as the object he shot at fell to the ground with smoke coming from the holes of the object.

Deadshot: " Ha . . . Hahaha . . .HAHAHA! YEAH! I JUST TOOK OUT THE FREAKING BATMAN HAHAHAHAHA!, Wait till Bane heres how I killed the guy he only crippled ha, Can't tell Joker or he'll get way outta control with that damm humor of his. For once I would love for that clown ta take things seriously and shut the hell up for once."

: " Then your gonna love me!"

Deadshot: " What the? . ."

And as Deadshot turned to face the voice he saw jet black gloves heading toward his face as it was Batman without his cape on that is and as the impact was made all that was heard was "CRRRAAACCKKK!" As Deadshots whole bottom jaw was now dislocated and broken.

Deadshot: " Hoaw . . . Yoooo(how you) . . . Aaawww"

As Deadshot fell to his back unconsious Batman just stared as a flash of Gold lightning all of sudden appeared lighting up the entire city at once but Bruce was use to this as it always tend to rain in Gotham.

Batman: " Unfortunately you though wrong Floyd, But don't worry you can join all the others who though they had me too at Arkham Asylum"

As he was enterupted by a voice calling his name within his cowl all that was heard was.

?: " Bruce, Bruce come in, Oracle to Batman can you here me."

Batman: " I can hear you fine Barbara whats going on"

Oracle: " I need you to see if you can contact anyone from the watch tower cause no matter how I try nothing seems to be coming through, All I keep getting is invalid or non-exsistent, Plus incase you haven't notice this Cosmic Storm thats been spreading around hasen't been any help neither, I feel that there is more to than that . . . . my god what is going on Bruce"

Batman: " I don't know exactly what the cause of the storm is but I'll have to worry about that later, Right now I have Deadshot here who needs to be put behind bars and I'm going to see to it that he dose, Is your father still at the department"

Oracle: " No thats the thing, he wasn't and hasn't been for a good day or so, it's like he just up and disappeared, Thats why I need your help Bruce, I need Batman's help"

Batman: " Fine I look into it after I take Deadshot to Arkham Asylum"

Little did Batman know as he had his back turned talking to oracle on his com link a yellow arua was developing on the finger tips of Deadshot.

Oracle: " I sended Dick your way so that he can do patrol while you see whats going on with this storm thing and where the others are"

Batman: " There was no need to send Dickgggggguuuuuaahhhhh"

Batman said as he was being held in a choke hold from behind which was Deadshot with a yellow golden arua around his body with a star bright shine coming from his aim eye on the left.

Deadshot: " Come on Batman I though you were better than this huh, Not so though now are ya you dark winged freak!"

As Batman tryed to escape it seemed that Deadshots body had improved itself to where no matter how hard Bruce buged Deadshot wouldn't move an inch. Batman had onelast manuver and drove his elbow into Floyd's stomach in which he gasp and realeses his grip but as he turn around to knock him out once again Deadshot reacted faster than usual and blocked a fist to face, elbow to waist, and finally knee to groin with absolute ease and then gave a strong pucnh of his own that made Bruce lunge his body back quite far to the ground.

Deadshot: " Heheheheheh . . .whats the matter Batman, loss your touch already,Huh I expected more from you to be honest HAHAHAHAHAH!"

As Batman looked on to what he saw was the yellow arua consuming his body making him much stronger as Bruce callculated after finally get a good look at him, He knew exactly what it was and that if he didn't contact the rest of the league before they to become infected with the RAGE then all will be lost.

Batman: " Listen Floyd you don't know what your doing, You have to fight the RAGE thats giving you this power if not you'll .. ."

Deadshot: " Ahh SHUT UP! YOUR VOICE IS GETTING ANNOYING ALREADY, and I'm just the guy to shut you right up!"

As Deadshot jumps and lunges right at Batman with strokes of gold yellow following him with his left eye glowing brighter than ever and as Batman countered by throwing both of his legs back throwing Deadshot over him.

Batman:(Have to end this quickly, If this threath between our universe and Sub-Zero's is coming together again than I can't waist time with Deadshot, I have to . . .) AAAAAHHHUUUGG!"

Batman shouts as he looks toward his shoulder and sees smoke steam coming from it as he was shot on the shoulder, But how could this have been, Then he looks toward Deadshot and reliazes his mistake as he tossed Deadshot toward where he disarmed one of his wrist mounted guns and saw the smoke that was coming from the barrel of the one on his left.

Deadshot: " Ya see Bats, I just realized that this RAGE thing you call gives me more power than ever!"

Batman starts to get up and tries to ignore the pain on his left shoulder grasping it tightly.

Deadshot: " For example Better aim!"

Then without warning another shot rings out and as much as Bruce tries to doge as he usualy is succesful he is then hit on the other side of his shoulder as a squirt of blood shoots out of his arm.

Batman: " AAAHHHH!"

Deadshot: " You see Batman, You don't have a chance against me HAHAHHAHA!"

Once again another shot fires out and this time hits Bruces left elbow.

Batman: " AAuuggh! Listen Floyd you . . . .have to . . .fight it!"

Deadshot: " Stuff it Dark Knight your in no postion to demand me to do or stop doing anything!"

Deadshot got angrer and this time let out to shots, One from each wrist hitting Batman's waist side and his right leg.

Batman:(I have no choice but to make a run for it, It's obvious that with the RAGE empowering him making his skills more upgraded that they already are they he won't miss a shot, I don't really have other options up till this point.)

Orcale: " Bruce are you still there!, My God Bruce are you okay!"

As Batman was going to reach his com link a bullet skined his ear knock the com link out of his ear and splatting blood on his head as well from the stactic erupting on fresh skin.

Batman: " Dammm!" He screamed as he now clutched his ear.

As Batman Darted backward away from Deadshot Floyd started to tak some enjoyment to this.

Deadshot: " OWWW! HA! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO BE THE CAT AND YOU THE MOUSE . . .OR BAT RATHER, now this gonna be nice for a change, WELL LET'S JUST SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT BAT!"

As Deadshot screamed he ran after Batman firing shot after shot with all of them almost hitting, one in Batman's ankle caught him as he triped into a puddle. It didn't matter he got up with one leg and kept going as he threw gass pelets behind him causeing Deadshot to be blinded temporarily.

Deadshot: " *choke*,*choke*, Dammit"

As the smoke was still in the air he felt an elbow to the back of his head craking him foward. Soon after another punch came through and with unusual accuraces he doges this and grabs the hand and immediately put a bullet in the arm.

Batman screamed and fan off as his last attemp for an attack fail and fell on to a pile of garbage bags with the blood smoothly running down his uniform from the head down with help from the heavy rain that was coming down.

As Deadshot approached the alley that Batmans was laid at he walked up with his right wrist mounted gun pointing at him.

Deadshot: " So this is it huh, The end of Batman for now and ever, You know you could'ev had me back there had I been normal but with this RAGE all through me I knew where you were gonna punch and unfortunatly for you, you gotta broken arm now, But now how to end it, Maybe inbetween the eyes aughta do it"

Batman:(I've failed, if this is truly it then I failed not only myself but Gotham, Mother, Father, And everyone might as well get on with)

As a small red dot was pointed toward the middle between his two eyes Bruce quickly became fustrated.

Batman: " Well . . what are you waiting for..."

There was no response as Deadshot then started to shiver his body in place.

Deadshot: " Can't . . . . control . . . . it!"

As his body started to glow a golden yellow arua much more rapidly around his body than before as he was now clutching his head with both his hands trying to fight off the RAGE.

Deadshot: " NO! YOU CAN'T! YOUR NOT GONNA ROB ME OF THIS OPPERTUNITY!"

Batman looked stuned as ever until he notice the clouds in Gotham that was causing the storm and saw the cosmic clouds with the same RAGE arua in the form of Lighting erupting and traveling amongst each other and realized that what Barbara was saying was true. But attention finally switched back to Deadshot who was now nothing more then a swirl of yelloW RAGE arua.

Deadshot: " NO! .. . . W-W-W-HATS . .. HAPPANING! AAAGH!"

Then without warning it exploded into a bright light which blinded Batman for a sort moment as he placed with his arm that wasn't broken over his eyes with his cape over it, After a moment passed a shadow figure rose up from the place where Deadshot was standing except that one thing was for sure, It wasn't human.

Batman: " Floyd are you there?"

But the only response Bruce got was a metalic hand shooting out of the smoke and with a missle mounted out of it's wrist.

?: " Unfortunatly human the only thing that is here for you is your untimely destruction although I may allow you to live if you send me back to my world"

Batman then questioned the robotic voice that demanded anwsers from him what anwsers him self but still trying to recover from his pain.

Batman: " Who . .. are . . . you . . "

?: " You cast me here yet you do not know of whom you seeked out!, Very well human I'am LK-9T9 cyber unit by the name of Sektor and you have just wasted your breath upon my pactience!"

As Sektor now aimed the missle straight in between his eyes Sektor was taken by suprise and hit in the back of the neck knocking him out cold.

Batman: " What . . .Took . . .You "

The man standing in the shadows that saved him began to speak.

?: " Well I figured being who you are you would handel your self till I got here but from the sound of what Barbara was saying . . ."

Then the lightning struck again and what was seen as the savior appeared to be Nightwing.

Nightwing: " You defenitly needed the help you can get!"

As Dick placed Bruce over his shoulders he started asking for information.

Nightwing: " Man Bruce was this robot actually that good to get you like this!"

Batman: " It was . . .Deadshot . . "

Nightwing: " Nevermind tell me later, Right now the only thing we need to worry about is getting you some help and out of this CRISIS"  
>_<p>

Vsking123 presents: RAGE CRISIS: Konflict Of Universes #1: The Beginning Of The End !"

Characters are from Ed Boon, John Tobias & DC Comics.

Now in the city of Tommorow we see The Daily Planet active as usual but not without good ol Perry yelling as well which is also usual.

Perry White: " LOIS!, OLSEN, MY OFFICE!, NOW!"

As usual Lois Kent Lane was finishing off a paper based on stoping the recent re-emergings of the alien species know as Zuggernauts that haden't resurfaced in 3 decades, but unfortunatly with the cosmic storm around clouding the universe at this point anything was possible.

Olsen: " Well did ya here that Lois?"

Lois: " Honestly Jimmy when don't I?, or should I say we?"

Olsen: " No kidding and I bet were gonna get the stick end of whatever Perry's shooting off at and Clarks always the lucky one to get the nice part of it after Perry lets it out on us, Come to think of it were is he?"

Lois: " Ohh . . . . . probably calling his parent about this crazy storm thats going off around the whole world, To tell you the truth I don't blam him I mean image your parents suddenly dissaparing?"

Olsen: " To bad Perry dosen't have a soft spot for sob stories"

Lois: " No Kidding"

Perry White: " LOIS!, OLSEN! DAMMIT HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO YELL TO MAKE YOU'S UNDERSTAND! THIS ISN'T THE HONEYMOONERS AND MY NAME ISN'T RALPH KRAMDEN NOW GET IN HERE!"

As Lois and Jimmy rush to the office they chat a little more.

Lois: " Now were gonna get it!"

Olsen: " Yea I mean a Honeymooners refernce, Oh he gonna kill us!"

As they enter the room Perry is stareng right at them with his eyes looking as if there pearing through there souls with a cigar n his mouth with smoke swirls around his room looking very angry.

Olsen: " Guess I'll take the bullet this time . . . .Y-y-y-y yes . . . sir"

Perry White: " DON'T YOU YES SIR ME OLSEN WHAT THE HELL WAS TAKING YOU'S SO LONG!"

Lois: " Well sir we . . ."

Perry White: " Obviously you don't seem to have good hearing Mrs. Kent I said NO SIR'S O DIDN'T YA HEAR ME"

Lois: " Just tell us the scoop Perry, I've got a Superman article thats almost finish"

Olsen: " Yeah plus I got these pic from Superman beating the Zuggernauts from space, Luckly Green Lantern was with him and he gave me some pics since he know me and supes are cool"

Perry: " Yeah will you know what Olsen thats old news or didn't ya here."

Olsen and Lois looked at each other for a minute until Lois decided she take a last few graises for this one.

Lois: " Just . . .what are you . . .talking about sir . . .OOPPS!"

Perry didn't bother as he just slaped his face with his left hand and picked up the T.V remote and turned it on and pointed to the news report of the Cosmic Crisis playing out.

Reporter:" We are here live in what use to be Keystone City which now has become what people of supposudely the other realty are calling it The White Louts Village in what seems to have appered out of absolutly nowhere with possibilites pointing at this cosmic storm right just above us, In what can also be seen is some of The Worlds Finest herose defending resdents of both cites lead by the Flash against un-worldy warriors that seem to be lead by one called Mil-ee-na if I'm correct.

Meanwhile there at the White Louts Village inosecents are running crying for help as the Flash, Steel, Katana & Metamorpho battling the Likes of Reptile, Sheeva , Baraka & Mileena with a horde of Tarakan army of warriors as ther back-up.

Katana: " These creature are highly skilled but lack the dissaplen of any true code of combat!" She said as she was taking on 4 tarkan warriors at the same time.

Steel: " You tellin me Katana, These monsters are just savage creatures which is something that the league isn't already use to but damm these guys sure know how to throw em up when they need to, But luckly when I was in the Metropolis little leauge I was always a . . "

As he swung his steel hammer he hit a group of Tarkan warriors into the sky.

Steel: " Home Runner!"

Flash: " Thats all cool John but in case you didn't know there's still like something Hundreds of them running around waiting to get a piece of us like a free meal at Al's Outback Stake house so don't get all World Series on us yet"

Steel: " Why not, Compared ta this I really would rather be at Disney Land than this as much as it kills me to not want to" Steel said as one Warrior grabed Steel from behind in a head lock with 4 other warriors scrathing his armor with there blades.

Metamorpho: " You said it there Metal Man!" As he had a couple of Tarkan warriors in a mini-tornado.

Flash: " Still we have a job to do guys, And even if this people aren't from our world there just as innocent and defensless as our people and we have to protect them, And now to go for the source . . . Hmm that was the guy I saw before we all fought, He was fighting with Deathstroke, And if I recall from what Cap was saying that guy is Baraka and since all these guys look like him he must be the leader, Gonna have to approach this carefully cause I don't know with the Pink looking strip dancer next to him is capable of"

Meanwhile on the top of the mountan where the attack was beng lead above The White Louts village was Baraka and Mileena were there seeing Flash zig-zaging through warriors making his way up.

Baraka: " Hmm it's the fast one in red that I have seen before"

Mileena: " The one who battled Scorpion correct, From what I've heard he makes Kabal look like peasnt in speed which (moans) Hhhhmmmm . . . intrigues me greatly!"

Baraka lookng at her ferocuiosly suppriesed at how little she was taking this battle to make a statement like that.

Baraka: " Don not underestimate him!, He is a warrior who can end a battle this very secound if he wishes"

And suddenly a secound after a voice.

Flash: " And I will if I don't get any anwsers from either of you, Especially you Baraka if I'm correct, What are you and your world of bladed creature doing to my world and what have you done to Keystone City"

Baraka then unleahes his blades and growls in a ready fighting stance.

Baraka: " If you want answers than will fight mer for them INVADER!"

Then suddenly Mileena stands n the middle of them both.

Mileena: " Ohh no Baraka now . . . .where's the fun in that" Now turns here attention to Wally.

Mileena: " Besides I suppose it wouldn't hurt trying to tall it out would it Flashy poo" She says in a sexsualy tense voice.

Baraka: "Mileena what are you doing!"

Flash: " Don't think that flattery is gonna get you anywhere lady, If you don't give me anwsers now I won't be responsible for what happens next!" Wally said with a very serious face gesture wth both his arms crossed up to his chest.

Mileena: " Ohh . . . your being serious now are you . . . good I was hoping we would get pass the part of playing pretty soon" As she strolled closer to Flash until they were face to face.

Flash: " You might wanna back up there a little or else . . "

He was cut off for he could't expected what she did next to have ever happen, Even Baraka was taken by suprise as she grabed his hand and placed t on her right butt check and forced a squeez while with the other hand she push Flash a little closer to her as well and thenn started to speak whispering to him.

Mileena: " Your mind is telling you to get away from me, But I can see it n your eyes, Your body wants me to come even closer . . " And as she did come closer it was to a point where her breast where pressing against his chest and even Wally was stunned for a moment not making a single move but just stareing in her eyes.

Flash: " L . . . Lady . ." She then places two fingers on his lips gently and softly as Steel and Katana notice this.

Katana: " Fool, Has he already forgoton the mission!"

Steel:(Dammit she's right, Damm Wally what the hell are you doin)

Mileena: " Look here, were lost too as well, This just all a great big misunderstanding is all" She said getting closer to his check.

Flash: " You really expect me to believe that" Flash said immediately with a more normal voice tone as she started to kiss-nibble no down his neck with her mask still on.

Mileena: " You can believe what ever you want, All I'm asking is if you just call of all your friends then we can talk or something else?" Then Wally became curious.

Flash: " What else?" She then giggles sexsualy

Mileena: " Well hero if you scracth my back I scratch yours and even more if your interested" She then releases her right hand from Flashes and then quickly grabs his crotch area and puts pressure to his third leg and then becomes nose to nose with him and staring at him eyes to eyes.

Mileena: " They say your quite possible the fastest man alive in your world, To be honest I would to see what else your fast in(Grabing his third leg) So Flashy . . .whats it gonna be?, Besides wouldn't you want to spend the rest of your life wth someone you' ll enjoy it with on ALL leves of pleasure?(moans)" She asks as she stokes his back.

Flash then says nothing and smiles and then lowers his eyes as did she as if this is what she was expecting until a minute passed and she felt on response and once she opened here eye she saw him wth his lips toward her ear.

Mileena: " Huh?"

Flash: " You know what . . . your right . . . I do wanna spend the rest of my life with a woman that has all that" He said as he smiled as Baraka muttered.

Baraka: " Did she truly . . .have we won?" He sad star struck.

Mileena: " Mmmmm . . .(moans)" As she did this Wally brushed his hands from up to down her her bare waist.

Mileena: " Ooohh . . . very good Flashy poo!"

Flash: " And you wanna know something about that?" He asked as her head rested on over his shoulder as she said without a care in the world.

Mileena: " Whats that Mmmmmm. . . " And as she closed her eyes he speaks.

Flash: "Guess what . . . Your not that Woman" At this Mileena shot her eyes wide open and looked to him eye to eye once again.

Mileena: " What did you say!"

Flash: " I said your not her, You know what I don't need that stuff because I already have a beautiful wife at home who gave birth to two of the best things that have ever happend to me in my life so now if your done wth all the WHORE talk it's over cause I'm taking you all down now" He said still with a smile smirk on his face.

Mileena: " Oh s that so?"

Then suddenly out of almost nowhere.

Flash: " AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Now everyone's attention all focused on Mileena and Flash as what she was stroking on his back was one of her sai's in whch she had just stuck deep in his back as all battle ceases.

Mileena: " Well I gave you a chance to surender but unfortunatley you left me not other choice human" Shen then unwraps her mask from here face and reavels her sharp teeths as Wally stares in horror.

Flash: " What . . .the . ."

Mileena: " I knew you would reject me but the in the midest off war darling one has to take care of the strongest in the group so that the rest may be easy pickings, And don't worry this won't hurt . . . .Much!" With that said she bites deeply on to Wally's left neck muslce and he shouts louder.

Steel: " Dammit!" As Steel breaks the hold of over 15 Tarkan warriors he uses his rocket booster to fly over in a speed blitz toward Flash and Mileenas direction.

Steel: " DON'T WORRY KID I'M COMIN!"

?: " You truly believe this!" As John heard a voice from behind him he looks to see a four armed woman stomping on him and as they both head ground ward she slams hard on top of him.

Steel: " Ahh!" Then as he was slammed he was quickly turned over and saw the tall female shokahn that was had a foot on top of the S symbol wiith her face feirous and it was non other than Sheeva.

Sheeva: " You shall see that you and the rest of your warriors will not be able to withstand the might of the high prestige outlet of kombatans that is from Outworld!"

Steel: " Oh really, Never did guess you guys had a nack for talkin about the impossible!" As Steel activated his rocket bossters from his feet and rocketed Sheeva off of him as he then proceeded to go far enough in the air to turn and land a missle on her until she notices this.

Sheeva: " You shall not prevail if you think I have not study your Flying motives while in the midsest of Battle with the Tarkan warriors, You will see I'm no slow learner" As she said while shooting her signature fireball at his feet rockets as John smirked at this.

Steel: " Come on lady you really think thats gonna . . ." At that moment as it hit his rocket bossters were damage and for the time finished. As John was about to crash land he felt four arms wrapped around him as if something had caught him.

Steel: " Dammit!"

Sheeva: " Did you truly think that you would escape me that easily, Don't worry human I've been able to break the strongest of barriers with these mighty four arms of mine, Don't take it as a suprise to see that it will break you as well" She said as the preasure was being put on as John felt the squeez enclosing in on him in his own suit.

Steel: " Good luck . . . it's . . . .made . . . of . . . Pro . . .mo . . .theum!(How the hell is she doing this, Not even guys like Henshaw or Metallo can stand up to the durability of this armor nowaday but this four armed freak somehow manages to knock out my rocket boost and now close to damm near crushing me unless . . )"

Sheeva: " Why . . . Have I not . . . . . breaken . . . .YOU!" As she screamed through the fustration of trying when many times before she was able to punch dents into cold steel but now can't break an armor made, While she and Steel both had there faces in a teeth gritting sweating fashion from both struggles.

Steel: " Looks like your abilities . . . Aren't working . . .to . . .huh . .!" Then without warning he headbuts her rather very hard causing her to realese her grip on him.

Sheeva: " How . . .what have you done to my abilities fiend!"

Steel: " Well it looks like we both got the short end of this cause it my full capabilities of this armor isn't exactly up to par as usual either, Probably because somehow your world is posining mine and I'm about ready to send you back where you came from !" He said as his eyes started to glow A yellow golden type of aura

Sheeva:" HA! You shall now die at your own expents human no matter of what protection you have you shall still fall!" As Sheeva roared with her eyes now glowing the same energy that glew in Steels eyes.

Meanwhile while Mileena was chomping on Flashes neck she immedatly hoped of as she felt a blade scratch her back and yelled as it went through very quickly and hard as well.

Mileena: " Ahh! Who dares strike me from behind!" She says in an angered voice as her body began to envelop in a yellow golden aura with her eyes glowing as well, And then she caught the sight of Katana with her soul absorb blade in hand glowing as the blood sank it's self into the metal.

Katana: " It was I who had striked you, Now face me demon or are you not worth of a fair challange!" And soon eneough Katana's eyes glew as well as everyone was in RAGE with the exception of Metamorpho and Reptile.

Mileena: " And you are?"

Katana: " Katana and this day I will be your death as well!"

Mileena: " OOHHH! WONDERFUL!, another warrior with my sisters name, Now I can savor your defeat while I await my true triumph over her!" And with tha said she lunged at Katana as the Sai's & the Sword colided in creating sparks. As Flash tries to gather himself up he see's Baraka walk toward him and not to far either with arm raised.

Baraka: " Now Flash! You will be savored as my blades finally run into your flesh to taste your blood!" And as he swung it down with the blade extracting he caught only the ground as the Flash barley escaped. As Baraka now turned around to see Flash standing up perfectly ignoring the injury givin to him he glares at Baraka feriously with the RAGE in his eyes.

Flash: " Now . . . .It's my turn to show you what I can do when I really wanna HURT!" Baraka returned this with a glare of his own as his eyes was corrupting with RAGE as well.

Baraka: " Well shall see!" As Metamorpho and Reptile stop fighting for a moment to look at their partners from way down the moutain.

Reptile: " What has happend to themsssssssssssss, Have they no self controlsssss" Unfortunatley Metamorpho saw this as an oppertunity to attack.

Metomorpho: " I don't know but why don't you . . . " As Metamorpho morphed his legs into a spring As Reptile see him in the last secound.

Reptile: " Huh?" And the quickly.

Metamorpho: "Tell Me!" WHAM! The morphed arm iron hammer smacked right into the face of Reptile leaving him out cold.

Metamorpho: " Well I'll tell you what buddy, Even though were not on the same side the question is" As he look at the Clouds thundering as he see the Black and Grey cosmic clouds hovering above them changing the weather to now instead of rain hail falls down .

Metamorpho: " Could this damm storm thats been happing for a while have something to do with this?" He asks as he looks to see the battles of Steel swing his Hammer visously at Sheeva with because of the RAGE what it looked like had the intent to kill as he saw in all of them as the scennery of Mileena and Katana conecting there kicks and weapons together and Flash and Baraka swirling in a tornado that Wally created Meta could only ask him self one thing over and over as what many people have asked and yet can't blame them.

Metamorpho: " What the hell is going onaround here?"

Meanwhile back in the office Perry was still talking to Jimmy and Lois about the Crisis after he shut the news off a while ago.

Perry White: " So That's it folks, Shows over now you can get me a grade A story"

Lois: " No prob Perry Jimmy let's . . " She was interupted as she bumped into someone whom she was going to look up at and tell off immeditely due to her already havin to take a scolding from Perry.

Lois: " Would you watch! . . . .Oh I didn't realize"

As she looked up to see who it was it was indeed her husband aka Superman Clark Kent.

Olsen: " Hey!, Well look who caught the morning bug late again"

Clark: " Hey Jim. . . "

Perry White: " Don't you hey Jimmy him, Your late again Smallvile and I'm not surprised but I damm well excited to here what your excuse is now, Train, Bus, Lois ain't set the clock?"

Clark: " Well Actually I . . ."

Perry White: " IT DOSEN'T MATTER WHY YOUR LATE YOU JUST BETTER GET YOUR BUTT ON BOARD WITH YOUR WIFE AND OLSEN AND GET ME MY STORY, MRS. KENT, OLSEN FILL HIM IN ON YOUR WAY AND DAMMIT HURRY!"

Olsen: " Right no prob cheif"

And as they proceed to exit the building she almost immediatly started with the questions.

Lois: " So Clark what happend after the Zuggurnauts . . ."

Clark: " After Hal took some photos with his ring and transferd them to Jimmys computer they started to glow with the combat RAGE that effected all of use almost 4 years ago and were gonna in the same instant."

Lois: " Your kidding right"

Then Clark looked at Lois with one of the most serious of faces he's made in a long time not believeing that she just asked him that question.

Lois: " Whoa . . .so then"

Clark: " Then after word I ran into the Phantom Stranger who showed me everything that was going on while I was away, such as 2 members of the Outsiders and 2 members of the JLA against the creatures know as Baraka,Reptile,Sheeva and Mileena"

Lois: " The report that was just on the news that Perry wanted us to do a story on"

Clark: " It dosen't stop there, Not that I care but Lobo seems to have found trouble in a random bar fighting an army know as the Shadow of the Brotherhood and there learder Noob Saibot, Aquaman having a runin with some ninja know as Rain in some Garden of edean like water temple and The Teen Titans fighting off some criminal syndicate know as the Black Dragon, And if anything all the answers are pointing to this storm and if the RAGE is back then . . ." Clark paused to punder the impossible but even he knew that the badest of villans still came back even though it seems as there defeated.

Lois: " Well . . What?"

He didn't responed and just looked down.

Lois: " Clark your getting me nervous what is it that your talking about with this RAGE thing!" She said loudly in order to get his attention which she did when he responded.

Clark: " It . . . it could very well mean that Dark Kahn has returned and that some how Darkseid and Shao Kahn had found someway to merge with each other again, But what bothers me is how it was even possible?, Last I remebered Shao Kahn was traped in the Phantom Zone, I ensured that he stay put and Darkseid . . .came back from nowhere? . . .this isn't making any sense"

Lois: " Maybe you should go see Bruce, He might be able to help"

Clark: " I already though that out but unfortunatly he was taken by suprise by Deadshot and serouisly enjured to the point that he may be put out of this crisis the whole journey down"

Lois was stunned to here this for she has know Bruce a very long time and has never know him to be put out of action as Batman even in serious condition.

Lois: " Are you and I thinking of the same Bruce Clark?" She curiously asked him.

Clark: " I know he usually isn't the one to be put down on the leauge but from what I've herd from Oracle and Dick he's not gonna be doing anything soon which means I'll have to try my hardest to find the one person who up to this point probably knows as much as I do?"

Lois: " Ohh and who would that be?"

Clark Then took off his glasses and placed them in his work coat pocket and answered.

Clark: " Raiden!" Startled at the name Lois was once again confused.

Lois: " Excusse me? . . Raiden? Who's that a New God?"

Clark: " Long sto . . ." Then a thud was herd as the whole bulidng shook along with wait seemed as a roar.

Lois: " What the hell was that!"

Clark: " That could only mean trouble" Then bursting through the doors.

Perry White: " Your damm right it's trouble, TROUBLE FOR YOUS IF YOUS DON'T GO AND GET THE SCOOP ON THAT FOR TOMORROW'S NEWS PAPER!"

Lois: " But chief I though you said . ."

Perry White: " The hell with what I said ,I SAY THIS IS GONNA BE THE STORY AND THATS IT NOW GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Lois: " (sigh) . . .Yes chief" And as she turned to look.

Lois: " Well smallvile looks like we . . " And all she can see is papers flying as wind brushes past her as she knew what had just transpired while Jimmy just ran out the bathroom.

Olsen: " Hey!, . . . Sorry for taking long hope you and Clark don't . . . . . mind? . ." As he saw there was no Clark Kent.

Olsen: " Hey were did the heck did Clark run off to?" He asked as Lois already knew where he had gone and what he had to do.

Lois: " Well Jimmy lets just say he's ahead of the report that were suppose to be doing for the new front cover of tomorrow"

Olsen: " What the, new paper?"

In the Neatherealm

The local Ninja Specter known as Scorpion was wandering the hollows of the Neatherealm as he began to think to him self.

Scorpion:(I have lost ultimatetly everthing, My family, My humanity, And all that was the Shirai Ryu. As I walk this path of nowhereness I still have much to uncover and much more to disscover about myself, Look deep into my self and see what is truly inside of me, As of recent my life has been led to countless struggles to uncover the truth on what happen to my family and clan and through it I have made little allies but countless enemies of which I still have quarles with even after quarles were dissovled, One for example of such is Sub-Zero, Though I feel he does not forgive the fact of me blaming him for the murders that he had to suffer for his brothers doing I still take it upon myself not to care, If he is a enemey then so be it, Then I find the true killer Quan Chi who has been leading me to made directions as to who could have done this grivous deed until he eventually had no need of me and turned, Up to this point I trust no one for anyone can be a friend then an enemy later, A lesson learned hardly by me, But besides all this I have seen the most interesting events unfold here in the Neather, Things beyound even my comprehension for one that has laid here for many years, Clouds of Black brimstone like smoke with Golden lighting that emerges from within taking elements of this hellish world for it's own and realesing demons of it's own to come and take over the Neatherealm for his own, One primary example was this Etrigan creature that attacked me but was quickly delt with even with a few unsuspecting difficulties, I dispacthed him rather very slowly to see that his death was certaint and as I finished I hear tales that Shinnok was enduring battle with a demon Known as Neron for supreme rule over this world, But what had striked a most familar cord within me was the glowing of the eyes that the riddling demon had along with the ferosiousness that had came with it, the eyes of . . .RAGE!, Could it be that Dark Kahn had survived Raiden's assault and had returned with a new brand of super assasins? All this had flooded my though until I reach the highest peak in the skull mountain, Then I see what I felt would only be my eyes fooling me from the long restless journey my body had endured, But then . . .)  
>As Scorpion arrived atop the Skull Moutain he see the golden light of brightness in front of him and it showed the siloute of a woman with long strings of hair and seemed to have a long white gown on her.<p>

Scorpion: " It . . . . can't . . . .Be! . . . " Scorpion says as he see a woman he has not seen in many years since his mission to retreive the amulet and was killed by the older Sub-Zero.

?: " Hanzo? . . . Is that you I see . . ." At the sound of this Scorpion had droped his bloody sword that he had held in his hands with the blood couresty to Etrigans decapitation and his eyes widened.

Scorpion: "No . . .It can't be . . . YOUR DEAD!" Scorpion screamed not wanting to believe it.

Scorpion: " If this is Shang Tsung or Quan Chi be aware that I do not see this as anyform of entertainment and you will suffer greatly for this NOW!" As Scorpion quickly picked up his sword and has prepared to strike the woman he had moved close enough for her hand to feel his checks above the mask as Scorpion stoped to marvel at the fact that her feel was of warmth with his blade being at the tip of her skull.

?: " Hanzo? My goodness it is you but . . . your voice, Your body . . . it feels cold like the blade me and your son was struck with by the Lin Kuei"

Scorpion: " It . . . it is you, But how .. . "

?: " It is okay Hanzo I'm here now, I promise not to leave again" She said with a warm smile that Scorpion had not seen for years that if his dead rotted decade body had allow him to produce tears he would have started pouring at the fact he was in fron of his wife once again and it felt so real.

Scorpion: " You . . do . . not . . know of the pain and restless journeys I have embarked on to search for our anwsers, And now . . . you appear? " He said to make sure her response would be correct to detect if it was truly Shang Tsung or of someone else. But when she looked in his eyes he notices only something that no other could have wich was what made them special and that was a certaint light in her eyes that he always could spot even from far.

?: " Yes, I have seen these journeys from the world beyound this one, I know that you have been tricked, hurt and deluded by many, But I promise that while I'm here , With us here that will never happen again". She promised and just with that said Scorpion had huged her and felt the warmth from her body as she rapped her hands around his body and returned the hug. But as soon as he remebers he asks immediatly and releases the hug to look her in the eyes once more.

Scorpion: " Tell me what of our son, Why is he not here?" He asked with curious joy hoping there was a good resaon.

?: " Our son he . . ." She paused as she looked away from him and Scorpion found this curiously aquird.

Scorpion: " Well?" He asked but still recieved no answer and this time she turned her body from him with a nervous face and her back now facing his face.

Scorpion: " ANSWER ME?" Now Scorpion's voice was rasied in anger as she finally turned to face him.

?: " He . . was . . . not allowed here at this temporarly meeting between us" Now Scorpion was confused and angered

Scorpion: " Not allowed?, By whom! you say you will never leave again and that we shall never be separated again, Which is it?" He asked angerd and curious.

?: " This meeting will only last for a few more moment s, As to why is beacuse I appear to in livivng form by the one who can bring back lives through his power, He has our son held with him and truly allowed me to come back to you only momentarly to give you an offer?"

At this news Scorpions was chrushed had he actually though that she would truly not leave forever only to find out she is only a temporary message for someone elses gain in need for his services.

Scorpion: " What of this offer? Why not come in person or does he have something that will displease me or even him himself, Tell me who is he?"

?: " That I can not reveal"

Scorpion: " And why not?"

?: " For if I did he would take our son and my soul and enslave us to an entrnity of punishment in the very realm we our in" Scorpion was angered to hear that even in death his family isn't safe in the hadns of those who live in the after life.

Scorpion: " Fine?, What offer dose he present to me?" He asked for he knew he haden't a choice in the matter thats if he wanted to see his family again.

?: " He says . . " She paused again.

Scorpion: " Well what is it our has speaking fully gone beyound the deads abilities, Please I must know what it is if you have to be the one to present it of all beings" She then decided to tell him even though she felt nervous about telling him a mission that even he woun't be able to complete.

?: " The mission Hanzo is unlike any other you have every taken before as he describes it for it will put your skills and abilites of a Shirai Ryu to the test" Scorpion now was curious and interested on who this person sending him the offer would be.

?: " He says that you will be able . . . . we'll be able to be a family again inreality and will restore your human life along with mine, our sons & the Shirai Ryu clan under only one condition" She stops.

Scorpion: " Please , anything if it means a greater good!" He beged her.

?: You must first kill every single being in the other universe that is coiliding with ours, He says meaning all the heroes that protect that world, And once your threw with every single one you must then kill the hero known as Superman, . . . I . . . I'am sorry Hanzo" She said sincerly as Scorpion droped to his knees wide-eyeded at the news of the mission he must embark on in order to achieve true happiness once again, But it wasn't until he notices the last name that his wife had said, Superman the man he had fought only 4 years ago in Metropoils, But if that was the world that was coliding with his once again then how many more like him will he have to go through along with previous oppents from that world as well such as Batman, Joker, Captain Marvel and Lex Luthor, As his wife was about to fade away she spoke immediatly.

?: " Hanzo I haven't much time, What shall it be, Yes or No?" And he immeditely looked toward her direction and then stare at her disappearing body, what will his anwser be?  
>_<p>

Meanwhile in Oracles computer offices were she remains her and Dick still in his Nightwing suit are surveying the damage that was being done not only to Gotham but around the world.

Barbara: " Oh my god Dick look at this"

Nightwing: " Your tellin me Barb" As they looked at her biggest screen all they saw was smoke being created through explosions as the world was coming apart with stripes of yellow golden lines starting to be created through the ground with the cosmic storm getting even worse by strike parts of the world and replacing it with parts of the Mortal Kombat world. But not a second later the screen then changed to an incoming message signal.

Oracle: " Hold on I have an incoming message"

Nightwing: " Wonder who the hell it would be at a time like this!" Then as Oracle takes a look at the screen her face is filled with utter disgust as she placed a palm on her fore head and looked towards Dicks direction.

Oracle: " Take a wild guess"

Nightwing: "Hmm" As he looked at the screen he realized why she made the face she made and that was because it was non other than Patrick O' Brian aka Plastic Man who was in the form of a mini billboard that said "WHAT TOOK YA!"

Plastic Man: " Hey there wing man, How everything goin over there huh?, Is it danndy or what cause over here it's all sugar caines and loli pop sticks and it's FREAKIN ME OUT!" As he said with his jaw droping all the way to the floor.

Nightwing: " *(sigh)*, Everythings all right, Where are you now?"

Plastic Man: " Well ya see me and Hunty were givin some criminal the saturday night double whammy special until Mr. Arrows here showed up and dedcieded he wanted to take 3 and give us some Big Blamin news" Then out of nowhere he was pushed rather hard off screen and was replaced by Huntress.

Huntress: " Ahh will you shut up all ready!"

Plastic Man: " WWWiiiiEEEEEEEEE!(As he's pushed)"

Nightwing: " Finished playing around and ready to get serious!"

Huntress: " Who said we were playing?"

Oracle: " Well then you don't mind telling us whats been happing on your side of things will you"

Huntress: " I would but . . . I can't believe I'm about to say this but . .. Plastic Man was right word for word on what happen"

Plastic Man: " Ya darn skippy I was now you finally owe me a date toots!"

HUntress: " SHUT UP!, I don't owe you anything and I;m defenatly not your toots"

Then Green Arrow decides that he would take over.

Green Arrow: " Alright Laides and Plastic Men looks like "" is gonna have to hold down the fort"

Nightwing: " Finally, can you update us on your status!"

Green Arrow: " Sure and from what I can tell none of it good, I was on my way back to good old Star City until I had a run with some razor sharp theeth thugs with this glowing yellow eyes that every bodys been getting lately and it lead me to finding these guys having a little butt kicking fun of there own, The main question is how is this all happening?"

Oracle: " We don't have any info on where the scource might come from but I can usher you that were ever it's coming from must be powerful enough to merg two univrses while he can"

Green Arrow: " Great another cosmic nut that wants to take over the whole ancholata, Great so where do we go from here."

Oracle: " Well as of right now theres been an attack in downtown Metropolis and what ever is attacking ti must be strong enough to knock Superman in the sky if only 10 punches can bring down a building, Oliver I want you and Plastic Man to report over there and see if you can give Superman some edge in that battle" A little suprised at this request he was startled.

Green Arrow: " WHOA,WHOA,WHOA,WHOA, . . whoa, You want me to try and help fight whatevers strong enough to give Superman trouble . . . .with him!" He said while pointing toward Plastic Man who was in the form of Good Idea Lightblub.

Oracle: Sorry but I also need to talk to Huntress alone and Dicks helping me with soemthings leaving me with no one else to spare"

Plastic Man: " Ahh don't worry, If we run into whoever this guy is before Supes dose we'll give em a good ol Ooopise Daissy Arrow, what do ya say? Plastic Man said with Green Arrow not much of a chioce saying yes.

Green Arrow: "*(sigh)* What ever but remember Oracle you owe me big time"

Oracle: " Will do Olie"

A few moments after they left for Metroplios Huntress was the only one still left on the screen.

Huntress: " So Anyway how are things going overthere"

Oralce: " Could be better, Bruce on the other hand isn't doing to good"

Nightwing: " Yeah, speaking of which I better go check on him to see if he needs anything while he's resting"

Huntress: " Hurry back"

Oracle: " She's right, we better not waste any more time and figure out what our next move is going to be"

Nightwing: " Don't worry I'll be in and out before you know" And as he went for the room that Bruce was laid to about 3 hrs ago with massive bandages unable to hardly move Dick went and opened the door.

Nightwing: " Hey Bruce do you need . . . . What the hell!" As Dick saw the bed had no one there with a drip trail leading to an open window with rain from the cosmic storm pouring in and he noticed that the Batman cowl was also missing.

Nightwing: " He couldn't have Bruce isn't that stupid enough to try and solve this whole thing by himself in his condition"

Oracle: " What happen I heard yelling"

Nightwing: " He's gonna, he just took off like usual"

Oracle: " WHAT!, But he's not fully healed yet"

Nightwing: " Well Barb you know as well as I that this isn't the first time he pulled this stun, I just hope he knows what he's doing."

Meanwhile Back in the Edenia in the 31st century -

Orion: " By the new gods what is it that you have done to the beautiful land that laid here before" He asked angerly.

Kitana: " I had done nothing of the sort, But prehapse you can give me more insight than you are trying to lead" She snapped back at him.

Orion then readies his fighting stance as he shouts back with anger.

Orion: " I've had enough of these pointless riddles with you princess!" Then suddenly a voice.

Jade: " Finally something we can agree on!" As Jade struck a sleep nerve on Orion's shoulder fully knocking him out.

Jade: " Are you okay Kitana?" And with relief she replies with a smirk.

Kitana: " Maybe I should be asking you the samething for if memory serves me correctly you were struck by a fireball from the explosion"

Jade: " True, But after being friends for so long Kitana you actually think that a fireball catching me of gaurd will make me stay down, I feel insulted"

Kitana: " I'm just glad that your safe" But then Jade notices the two figures that stood behind her and made sure to inform her.

Jade: " I think we can share our fun thoughts later Kitana but unfortunaly we have company at hand" As she said this Kitana then turns quickly to see Dreamgirl and Karate Kid standing there in front of them.

Dreamgirl: " Well this is were the Palace leads to and it seems that dose don't fit the bill on being your everyday regulars"

Karate Kid: " I can see that Nura but we have more pressing matters to tend to with them"

Jade: " Oh, You a child, What tendensies shall you see with us"

Karate Kid: " The one that concerns your arrival here in the 31st Century without a resonable explanation so without further a do you and your female friend will either come with us quietly to our base our you will be taken, Which do you prefer?" At this Kitana and Jade looked at each other and almost pulled smiles underneath there masks as they were suprised to see that a teen was threatning them, Although they don't ever underestimate any opponent there intentions were to end this quickly.

Kitana: " If you wish we will do this the way of your choice"

Jade: " But be warned child we are not to be taken lightly" She said as they both took there fighting stances with there weapons.

Karate Kid: " Well I should warn you's that you will find no mistake in my form of fighting" As he got in his stance Kitana notices something familiar, She finally notices.

Kitana: " Hmm? . . . .! Liu Kang?" She said as she study his stance.

Karate Kid: " Nura go and see if you can find anyone else and if they shall give you trouble contact the Legion"

Dreamgirl: " Got it Val!" And as she sped off Kitana suddenly remebered one person that was in the palace as well.

Kitana: " Oh my!, Mother!"

Jade: " Go I will hadnle this one my self, Besides it's been a while since I've had any real good challange"

Kitana then takes time to look at Jade unsure of leaving her best friend against an opponent who was so sure of himself but knew that her mother may have been in danger from Dreamgirl, BUt as Jade notice this she darted a Karate Kid.

Jade: " WELL GO NOW KITANA HURRY BEFORE . . AHH!" She growled as Karate Kid caught her directly in the face with a roundhouse that would normally put down any opponent.

Karate Kid: " Now that your taken care of . ." As he then faced his direction towards Kitana now he starts to walk toward her.

Kitana: " You will pay for that dearly!" She screamed

Karate Kid: " We shall . . . Huh?" As he if he sensed something flying towards him he puts his hand up and catches a 3 way bladed boomerang.

Karate Kid: " So your still stable are you, . . Impressive, I haden't though none would get up from that kick which was strong enough to shatter pure diamonds" Jade smirked at the comment.

Jade: " Well Flattery will not save you from utter defeat for as I have stated I will not go down easily" The Karate Kid turns around to face Jade who was up in her fighting stance with a whole scraped through from Karate Kid's Kick.

Karate Kid them smiles as he sets his fighting stance once again.

Jade: " Now kitana go you have wasted enough time!" As Kitana remebers and darts away from the fight at hand.

Kitana:(This is the secound time I will owe Jade, I just hope that the favor can wait untill after this CRISIS!)

Meanwhile on Themysicra

Wonder Woman: " Merciful Minerva!" She yells as she flyies through a wall in the Palace along with other amazon worrios unconsiouss from the rath of Taven.

As she begins to gather her self up from the rubble she stands befor a ready Taven.

Taven: " You have yet been unable to tell me of my journey here to this world, As to why I have yet not a clue, Why not save your self from futher injury and explain yourself!" As he demanded with a serious tone.

Wonder Woman: " Prehapse it's because I have questions of my own so Taven defender of Edenia why have you come to Themysicra?"

Taven: " You still seem not to comprhend do you, I AM TAVEN SON OF ARGUS AND I SHALL BE THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS!"

Wonder Woman: " At least thats what you think!" Taven then smirks.

Taven: " Hmm . . . well then princess you leave me no choice but to . ." At that moment he swung a fist with flames flowing with it as he aimed for her face but missed by secounds.

Taven: " Drop gloves? . . " Then as he missed she ducked and caught returned one to him with one to the face.

Wonder Woman: " Thats nice to know not that they were ever on!" She said as Taven was rocketed back by the punch in which he slamed into another wall creating a metor dent behind him.

Taven: " GGHHHNN!" He grunted as felt the impact but decided that he would have to take the pain and continue because he did not want to uderestimate her and leave her open for another attack. With that as he fell from the wall with his little glimpse he had he saw Wonder Woman flying towards him with another punch being prepared lunged at her waist, Seeing this he caches the ground with both of his hands and creates a roll and within a mere second blurs up to her utilizing his Speed Of Light Manuver and lands 3 hits to her body with the last one being her face.

Wonder Woman: " Ggahhh!" (Great Hera, Just as fast as . . . Superman!) As she hit the ground it soon came to her that she was not to take Taven lightly as well.

At this moment the took this time to stare at each others eyes and study one another until Taven broke the silence.

Taven: " For a female warrior you are quite impressive and yet I see that we have much more in common" And at this Diana rasied an eye brown.

Wonder Woman: " Ohh and how is that?"

Taven: " Well for instance we are both born of royal blood as you are a princess and I a prince of royal familes and through out all very formidable Kombatans, Except one thing that will forever plauge us from every beinging alike" At this Wonder Woman was more interseted and again raised a brow.

Wonder Woman: " And what exactly is that?" Taven then made a angry sour face.

Taven: " I fight for justice and to protect those of my land unlike you who is a mischife in spells and harvest these warriors underneath there own will and entaping the world in this storm of madness, I will see to it though as my dutty like my father before me that this Island shall be sunkin with all the inhabitans free from your wrath!" At this Wonder Woman was angred that someone would accuse her of being something that she almost stands directly against for, Even going so far as to say that she hold the Amazons who are like sisters to her under there will and threaten her mothers castle by sinking it, With all this Rage in her teh RAGE glow began it's course through her veins and into her eye as it glew ferosiously arounder her body as well.

Wonder Woman: " You dare accuse me Taven, Your world was the one that threaten my world before, It was your world that Was allied with Dark Kahn and now as we speak your with his regime and you think I'm the bad one here, THAT DOSE IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO "FINISH YOU" THEN GET READY!" She said as charged at him with both fist in front as if she was going to ram into him but then suddenly Taven had the glow of RAGE in his eyes as well and decides to counter with his Godly charge as he charged with a flaming shoulder and as both colided neither flew back but instead were both immediatly hand in hadn grappling each other trying to out power the other but due to Wonder Womans expirence on the battle grounds of the Arena as a young chile she was able to roll him on to her but then made sure to lay her legs clutched on to his neck which had his face only inches away from (You know what!) and Taven struggled to try and get air until he vanishe in thin air and then just simply disapearred from the area.

Wonder Woman: " HUH?" She asked her self as her legs swished pass each other as if she had tried to grip thin air. She stands up and looks at the damage and serves the battle that had taken place.

Wonder Woman: " My godness, If that battle had not eneded sooner than I had hoped then there's no telling what damage could have been done to Themysicra as an island or who truly would have came out as the victor in that battle" Then . . .

Taven: " The you shouldn't drop your gaurd without certancy that your opponent is completly finished!" As he said from almost nowhere as Wonder Woman turned around and was only met with a fireball to the upper body knocking her body outside in which she was not in Themysicra anymore, Instead it was another place filled with an atompsphere like themysicra as they now were in the realm of Order.

Wonder Woman: " Where are we . . .Where is Themysicra floating at!" And as Taven journed out side and found comfort as he finally finds a realm of his liking and more reconizable.

Taven: " Ah yes!, even though this would not be the location of Edenia I still find some comfort in knowing that it is not to far behind, At least within the Realm of Order they may finally be able to put you in the proper postion to confesss your deeds this day Princess" And as he said the word "Confess" she finally though of exactly what her next move can be.

Taven: " NOw you shall see your doom, Don't bother standing or you shall face more anguish to your discomfort!' He said as he saw her standing up slowly recovering from the fireball givin to her.

Wonder Woman: " You've taken my world, Taken my home, But I swear to the Gods that may watch over me I will not let you take me nor anyone else on Themysicra!"

Taven: " Then be prepared to be FINISHED!" And as Taven shot another fireball Diana quickly moved asides while lashing out her golden lasso of truth and it easily slipped around Taven's body causing to make him fall to his knees as if some weird power was giving a great weight on him.

Taven: " What . . .of the gods is this weapon sround me!" He screams wanting to know what it was that made such what would like like a simple gold rope hold him down so easily un able to break it.

Wonder Woman: " It is called the lasso of truth, Unbreakable and unaviodbale from the truth, Now Taven you are going to be the one who will tell me everything that you know wheter you like it or not is that clear!" As she said with a serious expression he gain an intense amount of anger but was some how resting the temptation to say yes, trying hard gritting his teeth and sweating.

Wonder Woman: " Now if your through fighting me what have you done with Orion and why have you come to Themysicra!" Then suddenly with out warning Diana was hit with a rushing shoulder from out of nowhere, But who could have done this for Taven was tied at the moment. Then after knocking out Wonder Woman out of commision the figure then approached Taven and just stared at him. Taven then just looked up not able to see it's face but just as it spoke he reconized the voice.

?: " Well well brother . . . it would seem as though you've gotten yourself in to much more trouble than you your self can handel"

Taven: " What . . . ., Daegon is that you?" Taven asked curiously and then all the person did was laugh rather much loudly .

Daegon: " Why who else could it be?" As Daegon asked with a villanous smile.

Taven: " But . . . I don't understand . . .why . . .help-"

Daegon: " Because as much as it dosen't settle well with me I have no choice but to work with you in order to over come this ordeal with worlds crossing and as much as I despise it once again in truth you are the only one worthy of trust!" As Daegon said with an angry look of disgust on his face but Taven still didn't believe it, Not after what Daegon had told him years ago on how he murdered there parents.

Taven: " Fool!, Do you actually think I would believe anything that comes from your foul mouth, Try again brother!" As he yelled as he shot toward his brother still tied in the lassos grip but not to his avial fails to connect with the hit.

Daegon: " Well brother it is a shame that you try to make orders when you are in no postion to at all, But if it is your trust that is needed then allow me" As he reaches the lasso and tries to rip it off but to no avial then just take it off by pulling the ropes over his body and toss it over far from where Wonder Woman couldn't reach it in case she gained consiousness again, Still confused as to wheather or not to believe his brothers actions Taven as soon as he's free stands for a minute.

Deagon: " Well now if your done trying to accuse me of being truaahhhHHH!" As Daegon shouted as Taven tackled him to the ground with one hand griped arounded his brother's troat as he slamed him on the ground and looked at him angerliy.

Taven: " Be honest Brother . . .did you not think that this scener would not happen if our eyes met once again!" He said as Daegon's face was growing red and Daegon notices his brothers eyes giving in to RAGE.

Daegon: " Fool . . . . I can . . . get . . .us . . . . to . . .RAIDEN!" At this news Taven then was stuned by the words that came from his brothers mouth and he lessend the strain he was giving his brother's neck and stood up and Daegon soon followed. While rubbing his neck he looked at Taven with an are you stupid look.

Taven: " Save me the speech brother and tell me what of the news that you can send us tor raiden?" As Taven looked at Daegon with serious manner and posture.

Daegon: " Well if you must know I was also after the aid of Raiden until the Lighting that steals souls away from realms struck his temple in which left it but an afterthough once the carnage was done, But fortunatly I was able to get a sample of the gods power from a good far reach meaning I can track him with this, As Daegon pulled from his chest the Dragon Symbolic icon covered in a green texture that lid with a green glow and blue lightning electrifed over it displaying some of Raiden's essence from his powers within it, But as he heard only what was a sentence from his brother thoughts started running through his mind such as why did Daegon even think that Raiden would accept his need of help knowing what he did to his own parents taht effected Edenia and also where did he obtain that amulet from.

Daegon: " I can see the hunger of knowledge on my explanation courses threw your eyes brother dose it not?" Taven response immeditly.

Taven: " Yes!"

Daegon: " Well if you must know I would not be as stuborn to know that Raiden wouldn't except the likes of me anywhere near his precens let alone the same realm after what I did to our parents, But I have heard stories that after his last adventure that he was weakend greatly by the struggle to keep this world alive from another and in oreder to maintain his power he would need this amulet in order to do so" But Taven Still wanted to know more.

Taven: " But how do you know this, Last I saw Raiden was in perfect shape or at least that would be the case when I confronted him in Outworld, Also that amulet?, where did you obtain it and gain knowlegde of it's precense around Raiden?"

Daegon: " Sorry but that part of the tale I cannot exploit, Not yet at least-"

Taven: " At least what?" He immedatly interuppted.

Daegon: " At least until you accept my offer"

Taven: " Which is?"

Daegon: " Join forces with me in this worldy struggle and I will reveal all, Or is that offer to far fecthed as well?" He asked his brother Taven and he actually though of this offer for quite a bit even going so far as to rubbing his chin and going into deep though but Daegon began to grow impactient.

Daegon: " Well brother, Your Desicion?" And after a moment of pause.

Taven: "(sigh), Fine Brother, . . .You have my aid . .. for now"

Daegon: " Good now for our first move we must journey back to Edenia in order to regroup there to make sure that this amulet is working properly then to earthrealm, But first we must get rid of this Woman first, The lesser force against us the more advantage to us" As Daegon walked over and picked up Wonder Woman by the neck and held her above his head and looked at her eyes which were slowly coming to he smiled as his tighten fist lighted with a spiraling flame but to Taven's discomfort walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Taven: " That is enough brother, We need not kill her, She is no more of a threat to us!" But then just as suddenly as he finished his sentence he used his whole arm and swated Taven to the ground and Taven landed rather hardly on hi butt.

Daegon: " Soft fool, Was it not you who wanted her FINISHED, But oh yes you were to consumed by the RAGE in order come up with such a deed, Too bad and here I thought that my brother would have finally come to his senses, But as long as we are a unit you will follow as I have instructed or you can be banished from ever returning to Edenia" He said with a smile and then turned his attention back to Wonder Woman who had her eyes opened fully.

Daegon: " Ah! awake now are we, Prepared to looked at this world before your long enternal slumber!" He says as as he arches his fist back to his waist ready to put it threw her torso and blow her in half.

Wonder Woman: " Actually . . . . I'd brace . . . .for . . . impact!" She said with what she could get out while Daegon still had his grip on her neck area but confused by the mesage he askes her.

Daegon: " What foolish rambings are you ta . . .AAAAHHH!" He yelled as he was tackled in a blur of black and silver and was taken far from Wonder Woman.

Taven: " Brother!, But who . . .?"

?: " Dose it really matter you two aren't going to be consious enough to figure it out anyway" The figure said as it was bashing Daegon's face in with all it's might just to take him out.

Wonder Woman: " Thanks Donna, Actually though I was finished for a minute there to be honest" She said smileing weakly then Donna looked back at her and smiled.

Donna Troy: " No prob . . Huh?" She said as Daegon grabed her by the throat.

Daegon: " You should learn to do best on not straying from the battle at hand, Espically the one you started cause at best the results would come back to haunt you!"

But for some reason Donna seemed unfaced by this as she just looked at him in a "Are you serious" look.

Donna: " Yeah that's nice to know especially since I 've been able to tackle things twice my size and hold my own you actually hurting me, Ha in your dreams old timer" She said as she took his arm and swung him from the ground and into a statue that collapsed on him. This made Taven dash quickly towards her.

Taven: " Yes , Couldn't have done better myself but you forget one more opponent at the ready!" But then Wonder Woman zips right in front of him.

Wonder Woman: " I believe we have some unfinshed bussiness prince!"

Taven: " That we do Princess!" And as they traded blows for what seemed like a minute Wonder Woman eventually get a hold of one of Tavens arms as he when for a punch to the face but missed by a landslide and grabed the arm and placed it behind his back and then kicked both of his back knee caps in order to set him down on his knees in a submission position as Donna just leaned on one leg with one of her hands placed on her waist impressed with her mentor.

Donna: " Wow!, nice to know you still got some after taking a beating Diana" But then Wonder Woman notice a big fireball heading her way and goes to warn her.

Wonder Woman: " Donna look out!" Then as Donna looked to see what it was she was talking about it was to late.

DOnna: " What the AAAHHHH!" She yelled as she was hit far away and this was from a RAGED Daegon making him more powerful than before.

Wonder Woman: "NO!" She said as she saw him in this mode but as quickly as she notice Daegon Taven found an opening and launched his head rocketeing towards Diana's chin and it struck making a crack and then stomped on her toes which made heer release her submissive grip and turned and quickly delivered the 3 hit combo pucnched she recieved before and she to flew afar from Taven unconssious.

Taven: " Now that your done for . . ." Taven looked toward the conner of his eyes and he saw Daegon walking toward him in RAGE mode and then quickly turned to him into his fighting stance.

Daegon: "What's the matter, Or you have forgotton that we are on the same side?" He questioned Taven but he still didn't stray from his stance and questioned him back.

Taven: ' Is it Daegon or the RAEG of whom I speak with?" He asked

Daegon: " Don't be foolish of course it me, I'am able to control it and make it adapt to my use"

Taven: " How is this!" He questioned once again but loosening his stance and more standing striaght.

Daegon: " With this" As Daegon pulled out the amulet once again Taven saw the RAGE surging through it with Daegon still able to control the RAGE surrounding his body.

Daegon: "It allows me to take controll of my own mind while in this mindless state, Which also allows me to go into the RAGE form whenevr I please"

Taven: " Amazing"

Daegon: " I know, Incredible isn't it, Now we musent waste time, come we shall go back to Edenia" And with that said Daegon summound a portal and they both jumped in as it disapated behind them.

And as Donna began to wake so did Diana.

Donna: " Ugh . . what was the name of that train that hit me" She said while rubbing her head until she notices a hand extend to her and as she looked up it was Wonder Woman with a smile and Donna returned the smile and tooke her hand and was helped up.

Donna: " Man that was some hit, We almost had them too, I should've been more causious"

Wonder Woman: "Don't let it get you down he was consumed by RAGE" Donna then looked confused at Wonder Woman wondering what was this RAGE she was talking about.

Donna: " RAGE?" She asked curiously

Wonder Woman: " I'll tell you about it later but first we need to find a way to get out of " This Order Realm"

Meanwhile In the temple of Raiden he stays looking towards the clouds while Liu Kang & Kung Lao stay with him but Liu Kang sits far from both siting on the florr meditating angrly while Kung Lao speaks to Raiden.

Raiden: " This seems so out of place, How is it that this storm appeared without my knowledge of it's forthcoming, Why had the Elder Gods not warn me of this" Raiden asked him self hoping he would get a reasonable anwser from somewhere.

Kung Lao: " I haven't a clue but I suppose that this isn't the first time that the Elder gods have pulled this tricky before" Raiden then turned to face Kung Lao.

Raiden: " That you are correct of Kung Lao, But still this event is powerful enough to endanger even there existance for the worlds are merging with that of the one before, I can feel it once again" Raiden said as he gave Kung Lao a nervous look of worry.

Kung Lao: " There must be other options that we can exploit, Prehapse some of the locals here may be of some assistance to us" He said while looking far down all the way to the ground seeing all the people looking up.

Raiden: " Did you not think I have already exploited try any other possible way to solve this CRISIS, I have tried but all I can think of yet I know there is only one thing I must do, As for the residence of this world it would be of no use for they already see us as evil war gods just by my temple moutain appearing in there city over toppiling any building within it" Raiden said while he also looked down at the city

Kung Lao: " But surley this people of Coast City are not unwilling to listen to reason, As of right now we need all information that we need right now about our suroundings for even though we are on a similar city terrain like our world were are still in an unknown alien world and have no clue as to what events might plauge newcomers, Especial with the storm brewing almost everywhere we need to make a move Lord Raiden." Kung Lao said with a more causius serious tone in his voice. Raiden then faced his young trusted warrior and then looked back at the grounds of Coast City as the temple was sky high therefore making him able to see the whole city.

Raiden: " Prehapse I may come down on them first intorducing myself and to ensure them that I mean no harm, but in order to ensure there trust and brush off any attack they haven't already planned for me I will need some one to be at my side" He then looked toward Liu Kang who still sat indian styled with his back towards them very disturbed.

Kung Lao: " Prehapse he might not be the best choice for this situation as for .right now, Not speaking against my friend but-" He was cut off

Raiden: " I understand Kung Lao, He is upset and angerd, Although I feel his pain we must put this issue aside for now more pressing matters are at hand." With tha Raiden walked towards Liu Kang with confiedence as Kung Lao gose to stop him.

Kung Lao: " Lord Raiden wai . . . Ahh, why bother"

Raiden strolled up to Liu's side and his shadow covered his body causeing Liu Kang to open his eyes seeing that Raiden was present.

Liu Kang: " What is it Raiden?" He askes calmly still looking down.

Raiden: " Liu Kang, . . . We must adress the residents of Coast City and I cannot do it alone with out any treachery towards me"

Liu Kang: " Is that all you think, Only treachery towards you!"

Raiden: " Towards all of us Liu Kang!, I understand you are worried of Kitana's precense back in Edenia but you must trust that she is alright, She is a great warrior with much skill that I doubt will be taken easily, Please Liu Kang I 'am in need of your assestance" Raiden pleaded to his faithful student but Liu Kang stood silent as all was quite for a moment.

Raiden: " (sigh), Fine" He then turns to Kung lao

Raiden: " Come Kung Lao we shall-"

Liu Kang: " Raiden!" He shouted as he stood up and slowly turned to face Raiden with a smile.

Liu Kang: " Alright Raiden, I'll go, We'll go together" He said as this brought a smile to Raiden's face as Kung Lao from a far also smiled but then out of nowhere a RAGE bolt struck the ground in between all three sending them shooting backwards.

As Superman arrived there was a large smoke cloud covering the ground and as he landed there was a suddeen massive rush of wind that blew towards him sending his cape brushing the air high above his head.

Superman:(Could this be Raiden, If I remebered correctly he controlled the weather, or lighting at least, Prehapse he could have a coneection to all this.)

As the smoke was clearing from the bolt that struck the center of th the temple Raiden though to himself.

Raiden:(Is this SUperman, Has The bolt of RAGE send him here for my assistance)

But as the smoke cleared they posed the question at same time.

Superman & Raiden: " Who are you?"

And as the smoke clear on both fronts the figures anwserd

?: " I'am Kintaro! And why have I been brought to this Metroplois!"

?: "I'am Kalibak! What reason for I to be brought from Apokolips to Coast City"

With both horros enraged in RAGE will Raiden and Superman over come there respective opponents also what of the rest of the worlds?

To Be Continued . . . 


End file.
